GotYourSix
by Ten Roses Gone
Summary: Set before McGee published'Deep Six'.McGee is stressing about writing his book.Ziva hacks his computer.Tony reads his book.Something's wrong with Abby.And Gibbs is dating someone?What the hell is going on? Who has the other's six though? ON HIATUS
1. Midnight Writing

|===========Got Your Six===========|

McGee's fingered danced eagerly across the laptop's keyboard. Since he had gotten rid of the typewriter the efficiency of the new author had skyrocketed. Deep Six's release date was soon and McGee had yet to crack chapter seven. The popularity of Thom E. Gemcity had gone up with the preview of the first chapter. It was happening fast and Timothy McGee had no idea how he would manage work and writing.

_Lisa watched the fear take over Tommy's whole person as the murderer pointed the gun at his forehead. She would never leave him, she didn't want to be forced to, either. Lisa groped the ground for her weapon. Her hands were sticky from the blood oozing out of her nose. She slowly took her gun out of the holster around her waist. Lisa prayed that the man in front of her would not turn around and see her. The man spat at Tony's feet. "You, are a disgrace to law enforcement. You _let_ your partner get assaulted. And you will watch her die, as you die." The two shots rang as one, Lisa's bullet hit the head of the criminal, and the murderer's, Johnathan's, hit Tommy in the stomach, directly above his heart. As soon as Lisa fired, she was at his side. She pressed on the wound, Lisa knew enough human anatomy to know that the bullet had nearly missed his lung. It had not hit any vital organs._

"Ughh," McGee ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. The hour of midnight crept up on him. _"Thats it for tonight."_ he thought, eager to sleep. McGee stumbled over to his dresser and took out a T-Shirt. Changing slowly Tim thought about the reactions of his co-workers after this was published. His boss would not care, he wouldn't even read it. Abby would be in love with the idea of a character being based on her, just maybe not her characters intentions for her and _McGreuder_. Tony and Ziva were another problem all together. _Tony and Ziva, Tony and Ziva, Tony and Ziva, Tony and Ziva. _McGee thought as he climbed into his queen size bed. _How can I keep this from them?_ The little voice that echoed through the Agent's head was loud, and clear:

_**You Can't.**_


	2. Sneaky People

|===========Got Your Six===========|

McGee paced the bull-pen. His boss, and his fellow Agents, hadn't arrived yet, and McGee had come an hour late to work. He had asked Abby and she knew nothing, so he asked the director, but she wasn't there. Nobody in the office was there. McGee took out his laptop and re-opened Microsoft word.

_The pair of badly bloodied agents stumbled into the office the next morning. Lisa still clutched her broken nose, as she had refused to see the doctor before other arm supported him even though his crutches did that, already. Amy danced into the office, in search of McGreuder. But what she found displeased her. "Oh my god! What _happened_?" The two agents stopped kissing (which they had started as soon as they had reached Lisa's desk) and turned to face the goth. "I got hit in the leg with a bullet," Tommy suplied. " _No _I'm talking about you two kissing!" Amy jumped up, and down. "Oh, we're together! I guess his movie references finally got to me." Lisa blushed, tugging at a loose strand of hair. "FINALLY!" LJ Tibbs and McGreuder chorused. "Yay! You're back! I got a hit on the finger-print!"_

"What-cha writing there, probie?"

McGee jumped. "I, uh, my book," He said quickly exiting the window.

"Book?" Tony's eyes completed a full circle, "Yes, Ziva. McGee is writing a book!"

"Oh, what is it called?" McGee panicked for a minute _'What if they buy it? Oh crap.' _But he responded calmly: "Deep Six. I'm publishing it under the name Thom E. Gemcity, which is an anagram for Timothy McGee."

Tony stood up. " **You **wrote _that_? I read the first chapter! I _thought _LJ Tibbs sounded familiar! And Lisa must be Ziva! But then, who's Tommy? He sounds so _annoying." _McGee chuckled. "MCgee? What was that about Lisa and Tommy. Kissing."

"Oh. Uh. It's you and uh...Why don't you just buy it when it comes out?" Ziva walked to her desk, and sat down.

_**'I will find out McGee...You know I will.'**_


	3. Huh?

|===========Got Your Six===========|

Timothy McGee plopped down in his desk chair at his house. He looked around, noticing the quiet. "Sarah? Sarah, you here?" Promptly his younger sister appeared from around a door frame.

"Tim. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just. I don't know, it was too quiet." He shrugged.

"Hard day at work, Timmy?" Sarah walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, sort of, if you consider that the people you are basing your books on finding out it was you writing them, a hard day." McGee looked up into his sister's shocked face.

"Tony and Ziva found out? What chapter are you on?" Sarah bent down to his bag and pulled out the little laptop. She turned it on and opened the most recent document, with anybody but Sarah, McGee would have strangled them. "Chapter seven?" She paused, "This is great, Timmy. I can't wait until it is published! Then maybe we can get out of this crappy apartment!"

McGee chuckled. "Yeah, But I'm getting to the point where I have to make a descision on the relationship of Tommy and Lisa. And it either means them breaking up, or moving in together. And Tony and Ziva know that they are them! I think Tony is already planning on buying the book!"

"Good morning, McGee. Is you're book coming along well?" Ziva questioned, wanting gto get inside his mind, to know about the book.

"Uh, it's going well, Ziva. I might not be done in time for the publishing date." McGee hurried to his desk, he was late, again. Neither Tony or Gibbs were at their desks. "Where's the boss?"

"Case. Gibbs said that I needed to stay here. I hate it when he does that." Ziva was building up to her big question/admitment. "So, what did you do last night?"

McGee was caught off guard by the question. "Nothing, I just stayed at home, with my sister. Uh, you?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was at Tony's" Tim spat out his drink and stared at Ziva. "What? Me and Tony had our movie night, last night. It is a recurring weekly activity." McGee fumbled around his desk for something to clean the coffee up with. "Oh."

"Ziver, grab your gear. There's another body, somebody named Augustus Peverell." As the Agent's disappeared out the door, McGee turned to his co-worker.

"Ziva was at your place last night?"

"Yes, probie, why are you so surprised? It wasn't a date." McGee cocked his head to one side, "huh, why did you assume I thought it was?"

"Well, didn't you?" Tony leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"No, actually, Ziva told me it was you two's movie night." Tony sat up, quickly.

"**She lied to you?"**


	4. Sarah and Pranks

"Woah. She lied to me? Well, I guess she..She's Ziva. But really? Why would she lie about what you two were doing last night?" McGee tried to convince himself that Ziva was just covering up her going somewhere else,  
but Tony's expression was too...It was too much like the expression he got after he spent a night with a girlfriend. Except this look had some signifigant differences.

"Well, McAuthor, Ziva was just at my place because.. Um.  
She," Tony paused. 'Lord help me.' He thought. "We're dating...?"

McGee was shell shocked. The simple, unexpected state-  
ment was questioningly akward coming out of the man's mouth. It was if the real world had met McGee's fictional "Deep Six" world all in one millisecond.

"What?"

"You heard me, McGee. Do you need a hearing aid or something?" Tony stopped at his vintage car. "See you tomorrow, Probie." McGee kept walking on, blankly looking at the cars, trying to, in the dim light of the parking lot, find the one car his key would open. When he found it, McGee plopped down in the driver's seat and shook his head. He desperately pinched his arms, trying to wake up from what he believed to be a nightmare. McGee prayed that this would all be over as soon as he opened his eyes. He wished he was in the bullpen, just getting to work,  
having Ziva and Tony yelling at him over a book that was not even published yet.

He wished.

"Well, his autopsy did not tell me much, but judging on Tony and Ziva's research, and Timothy's lack there of, I will conclude his death was brought on by an ilness most commonly found in southern Malaysia. Now I cannot pronounce the name because of the area it is from. You know, I once had a colleague who lived in Malaysia, he had an inpronouncible name also. I guess this is why-"

"Duck. Show Ziver the name." Ducky leaned across the autopsy table towards Ziva, who had previously been standing close to Tony, on the other side of Tim.

McGee had not heard a word of Ducky's incesant ram-  
bling and instead was focusing on the proximity of the two agents whom he knew to fight constantly and whom hated traveling together. McGee didn't even notice when Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva left.

"McGee? Why are you still here?" Ducky had come right up to the junior Agent and was looking up at him through the oval glasses that were part of what made him Ducky.

"Oh, Uh thanks. Hey, did you know that Tony and Ziva were dating?"

"Truthfully, no. They did not tell me before they told you. But I did notice how close they were today.  
I am glad. Perhaps being with Ziva will finally make Tony a bit more committed."

"Ma-Gee!" Gibbs poked his head into autopsy.

Ducky chuckled as Tim McGee scurried to catch the elevator.

"Coming, Boss."

McGee lay in his bed, thinking about Wednesday. It had been very... Fiction-y, if that was even a word. Sarah had begun to worry about him. She had never seen her brother so broken up about two people being together, McGee had called his publisher and postponed the release of the book, he had stopped playing his MMORPG's and had barely been on the computer since he found out about his co-worker's relationship.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs. McGee is sick, he can't come in today. Okay, Thanks. Goodbye." Sarah hung up the phone.

"No no no no no! Wait! Sarah! C'mon, I have to go to work. Ugh. I cannot believe this is happening."

"Look, Timmy. I'm sorry but I'm really really worried.  
You were there for me when I was accused of..murder, so even though this is so much smaller than that I'm gonna look out for your well being."

"Thanks, Sar [a/n: pronounciation: S-are] But I'm going back to bed."

"Probie! We missed you! How are you doing? Y'okay?  
How's Sarah?" McGee threw his gear into the corner next to his desk, and glared at Tony.

"Tim? Are you okay? I have been worried about you,  
Tony has too." Ziva piped up, she had been previously giving the bickering co-workers smiles. 'Why is Ziva being so perky?' McGee asked himself, wondering the same thing his boss was as he watched from the balcony overlooking the bullpen.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine. I'm going down to Abby."  
Ziva and Tony exchanged glances as Mcgee stormed off to the elevator.

"We can not keep pretending. I am already tired of this. It maddens me that I have to pretend to date YOU." Ziva got up and strolled to Tony's desk, leaning on the filing cabinets next to it.

"Theres only one way out of this."

"Tell him you were lying?"

"No." Tony leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Lets break up."

McGee smiled as he hid behind the divider in the bullpen.  
He KNEW there was something weird about them being together.

"Lets break up." Tony suggested. McGee was dumbfounded at the level of serious attitude in his voice. He was sure there would be some sort of sarcasm, or a snarky joke relating to some date movie. But there wasn't Tony was different. McGee started to wonder if the pair had kept the charade up while he was gone, probably not. Gibbs would have seen right through it. But to Tim McGee it was time for a little revenge. If they were playing this joke on them, he would show them he knew about it.

"Hey, Ziva." McGee spoke into the cell phone.

"McGee?"

"Uh, yea. I got some tickets to a movie and..."

"If you are asking me out, no. I am with...Tony."

"No, I wasn't asking you on a date, I was just wondering if you wanted to take the tickets. I was going to go with a girl I met at a cafe, but she cancelled."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Tony and I would love them." Ziva paused. "Tony! I got tickets to a movie, Friday! McGee is giving them to us."

'He's at her HOUSE?' McGee thought.

"Thanks, Tim. I will see you at work tomorrow. Goodbye."

{{{DEEP SIX}}}

Tommy was being seceretive about his actions. Only one other person in the team knew about what he was up to:  
Lisa. Lisa was his "partner in crime", his confidance,  
his girlfriend. Or so it seemed. Nobody at the office knew if this "Relationship" of theirs was real or not,  
nobody asked.

Don't ask, Don't tell.

McGregor had his suspicions. He didn't believe the two were quite a couple. Maybe he just didn't want to accept that they were, maybe he was right. He couldn't be around the pair for if he were the end result of people staring at someone staring and the explainations needed would be confusingly creepy. And the need for the explainations to be figured out is great, they are his team-mates, after all. Sometimes McGregor wondered if LJ Tibbs knew, he had a rule about in-office relationships: "Rule Number Twelve: Never Date A Co-Worker." {{{DEEP SIX}}}

"What chapter are you on now?" Sarah asked her brother. He had resumed writing just in time, and if he was far enough done with his book the release date would be kept and the books would be shipped out by the millions.

"Chapter Twelve. So far Amy has seen Tommy with a girl who was not Lisa and told McGregor. So it's basically my life." McGee ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to read it!How are things at work? I overheard your call with ziva."

"I dunno, work is good I guess. No one stops murdering just for my life to sort itself out though. The only part of work I am happy with right now is when it is just me,  
and Gibbs, or me and Ziva or Tony or Abby. Whenever I have to be around them, I just can't. But I have a theory."

"Alright, lets hear it then." Sarah listened contently to her brother as he explained how he had heard them talking about their fake relationship and breaking up.  
He explained he was pranking them back by keeping them together longer, so they would know he knew and then Tony would be forced to admit defeat.

"Maybe they knew you were there, so they were just playing with you?"

"Huh. I never thought about it that way. Ziva *is* a ninja." McGee contemplated this idea as Sarah waved goodbye and muttered about going to bed.

"She *is* a ninja."

"Goodmorning Ziva, Tony." McGee cheerfully swept into the bullpen, his trench coat somewhat billowing behind him dramatically.

"Why so chipper, probie?"

"Did you have a date last night?" Ziva asked, smirking in the way that ninja's do.

"Nope, my sister explained something to me about the two of you." McGee promptly sat down and opened the sound recorder on his laptop, hoping to record bickering of the two Agents to prove his sister wrong. He pressed record and minimized the window.

"So, did you come to work with Ziva, Tony? I didn't see your car in your spot." Ziva chuckled.

"You obviously did not look. Tony and I have not spent the night together since you called. I am not sure why."

"Hey! Don't look at me! It's my sister who's sick!"

"You do not have a sister." Ziva's eyes narrowed, McGee's eyes widened not believing what he was hearing. If he let them break up now he would never get a recording to prove her wrong.

"Hey guys? Um. I think it's your one month anniversary today...?"

"Stay out of it McNosy!"

"Our anniversary was *YESTERDAY* and DiNozzo forgot about it!"

"No I didn't, I left a gift in your right filing cabinet.  
I put it there so the cleaning lady didn't get her man hands all over it."

McGee could not believe what he was hearing, was Tony actually trying to save their fake relationship? He watched in disbelief as Ziva reached into her drawer and pulled out a box the size of a laptop. She unwrapped it (Gibbs called and said he would be an hour late, so it was safe). Inside the box was a second box. She unwrapped that; There was a new box every time until a little velvet ring box was finally revealed. Upon opening it Ziva gasped, real shock coming over her face.

"Tony?"

"Just say yes, It's a big step for me. I'll always have your six, Zi."

"Tony, elevator. NOW!" McGee wasn't too shocked with Ziva's second reaction. But why was Tony doing this? He is deathly afraid of committment, even this fake committment would lead to be too much.

"What were you *Thinking*, Tony? I thought we said we were going to break up!" Ziva raged. She had never been so angry at anyone, except her father.

"I just thought we would milk it longer." Tony shrugged.

"By proposing to me?" Ziva threw the ring at Tony's head.  
It bounced off, onto the floor. It sparkled in the little light there was after the power was turned off.

"It's real, you know."

"What?"

"The diamond, it's real." Tony watched, somewhat amused at Ziva's look of disbelief.

"Tony, you are an idiot." Ziva bent down and picked up the ring. "Is it...my size?" She asked, not sure if she should put it on.

"Size seven? Then yes." He grinned, happy with the simple,  
girly answer. She slipped the ring on her finger.

"Fine, we'll do this your way, but somehow or other, I'm breaking up with *you*." Ziva flicked the 'on' switch and the elevator moved down to the first floor, when the doors opened they revealed an angry looking Gibbs.

"Well, hello." Gibbs entered the elevator, drinking his coffee, "Took you long enough to finish your little chat."

Ziva glanced at Tony, giving him a look that said: "Do we tell him now?" Tony nodded in reply.

"Tony and I are getting married." Ziva said quickly, hoping her boss wouldn't catch the words when they were strung together.

"WHAT?" Gibbs spat out his coffee and spun around to face his Agents. Waves of anger seemingly radiated out of his body. Tony and Ziva winced at the Rule Number Twelve speech they were about to get.

"Good for you two." Gibbs' mood and facial features relaxed, leaving the "couple"

confused, and speechless. 


	5. A Ring of Fire

[a/n: Hey guys! The last chapter was really long, sorry about all the weird line breaks. Im on my old laptop and I don't have OpenOffice or Word on it so I'm just using notepad and it doesn't automatically "change lines" so I have to use my enter button and it messed up the spacing. I apoligize. I also apoligize for any spelling mistakes because I also do not have spell check!]

Ziva lounged in the gothic style living room of Abby Sciuto. She planned to tell the forensic scientist about what Tony had gotten them into. If Abby didn't know, she would get freakily over excited and spaz out about "the cutest couple on earth" every five seconds.

"Here ya go. So. How many karots?" Abby asked handing Ziva a glass of red wine.

"What? What do you mean 'carrots'. I did not bring any food, I did not know I was supposed to." Abby giggled,  
covering her nose and mouth so that the CAF-POW she was drinking wouldn't come out of her nose.

"No, karots, as in the thing that defines the price of the diamond!" Ziva almost choked on the sip of wine she had taken.

"Abby, that is what I have been meaning to tell you. Tony and I are not...We're not engaged, or together. It is a long story."

"Well, shoot, I've got all night, you do too." Abby curled up on one end of the black sofa, and Ziva sat crossed legged on the other.

"I caught McGee writing his book. It was something about Lisa and Tommy, kissing. He proceded to explain that Tony and I, were Lisa and Tommy. So now-"

"You're getting back at him?" Abby cut her off.

"No, I was at Tony's house the night after, and we were trying to come up with a way to get the story from McGee early. Just to see what exactly he thought of our relationship. Not that there is any."

"Huh. I can help you with getting the story. But how did this all lead up to you to being together?"

"I stayed the night at Tony's. on his couch. And we came to work in the same car, McGee saw and...leaped to conclusions. I guess Tony panicked and said we were dating."

"First, it's JUMPED to conclusions, and second: Tony was probably just adding a little "spice" to the lie to get McGee angry."

"Yes, I guess so. But now, we decided to fake a break up but Tony gave me a ring instead! It's a real ring too!  
The worst part is that Gibbs found out and we had to LIE to him! I am screwed."

"Never lie to Gibbs."

Later that evening McGee was woken up by a knocking at his door. What he found was not to his pleasure. Who in the world would like to be woken up by Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?

"Tony?" McGee rubbed his eyes as his "friend" entered his appartement. Luckily Sarah was not at home, she was staying at a friend's house overnight. Tony wandered around McGee's living space, he finally settled in a chair that looked to him like it belonged in a movie of "Pride and Prejudice", not that he had ever watched it ;).

"Hey, DiNozzo. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by." McGee glanced at the clock,  
it was early in the morning, why would Tony be coming to his house at this hour?

"At three forty seven in the morning? Tony, what's wrong."  
McGee crossed his arms and leaned agaisnt his bookcase.  
He didn't really wan't to know why Tony was here, he did not care what was going on between him and Ziva, he already knew, but McGee doubted that was what Tony was here to tell him.

"Yeah," He made the word into somewhat of a sigh, "I'm just having committment issues." McGee openly laughed, of course he would say that. Even if it was just to hide his actual intention of coming over, it was still classic Tony.  
McGee was still wondering why he was here, though. He definately was not here to chat, McGee knew that for sure.

"Uh, okay. Want something to drink?" He walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out two beers, McGee walked back over to Tony and handed one to him. When he turned away to get the bottle opener, Tony quickly stuck a flash drive into McGee's computer. He tapped on the keys silently, downloading the "Deep Six" file to the memory device, and pulled it out. McGee turned back to him, bottle opener in hand.

'Thank god for Abby being ready with a flash drive. And her downloading system.' Tony thought as he opened his beer.

Tony and McGee finished their drinks and said good night to each other. Tony left and strolled outside to where Ziva was waiting for him, with a laptop. They plugged in the flashdrive to the computer and uploaded the story.  
It was over three hundred pages long, and McGee was only on the fifteenth chapter. The pair scrolled through the chapter titles, looking for one relating to Lisa or Tommy. They found nothing specific, so Tony drove back to his house, where they would print the story, and both be able to read it. 'Thank god for Abby' they thought in unicen.

'Thank god for Abby...'


	6. Would you go back?

{{DEEP SIX}}

The thoughts running through McGregor's head were a confusing, jumbled mess. He was never one to think that Lisa and Tommy would ever be together. Sure, maybe in the past couple weeks. But he had never thought they would ever get the wedding date was set, May twenty fourth and the planning had begun. At work when either of them went out to follow a lead they would always kiss the other goodbye. They would hold hands when walking down to the forensics lab or Autopsy. Amy was ecstatic there was finally going to be an inter-office marriage. She had a bet going who would get married first. Amy had been the only one out of twenty five people who bet on Lisa and Tommy. The others had bet on Pimmy Jalmer and his girlfriend or some other non-agent couple.

{{DEEP SIX}}

"Are they really betting this? Or is this McGee being fictional?" Ziva wondered out loud. They were sitting on a bed in her apartment, each reading their own copy of Deep Six.

"They probably are." Tony had already finished reading his and was staring at Ziva. Her long hair was spread across her back and shoulders and her eyes twinkled every time she blinked. He wondered what the hell he was thinking sometimes when she ran her fingers through the beautiful brown locks.

"But why would Abby place a bet on us?"

"I don't know. Maybe this happened after we announced our fake marriage." Ziva looked up at him.

"Why did you give me a real ring?"

"Dunno." Tony shrugged.

"Why, DiNozzo?" Ziva turned her attention to her ring finger. She had no idea why she even bothered to wear it at night, or to bed.

"I figured you deserved it, even if we are just fake."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ziva, don't take this the wrong way. But you are beautiful. You are an amazing, gorgeous, big hearted woman. And you're smart too."

"Tony, do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Tony gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

"I love you too, my little hairy butt." Now Tony had to ask himself if she was just toying with his heart, or being serious. Ziva got up and put the story away. Then she walked to the dresser and pulled out her pyjamas.

"You do not mind if I change here? You have already seen me naked."

"I don't mind. As long as I can stay here tonight." Tony didn't feel like driving home. He was too tired, and too confused. He knew he shouldn't have, but as he watched Ziva strip, he knew she was toying with him. Her lacy bra was so uncharacteristic of her. Even when they had been undercover it had been a strapless, nude color. Why the change?

'Why do I remember that?' Tony wondered. He had never been one to keep any sexual comment to himself. But with Ziva,  
he couldn't risk it. They may be 'undercover' for a more, personal, matter but somewhere they needed to break it off. He convinced himself not to get to strung up with her but it would never be any use.

"Ziva, do you ever think about when we were undercover?"  
Tony placed his hands on Ziva's bare hips, just below his thumbs were her matching, less sheer, underwear.

"Yes, I do. Why?" She turned to face him, Tony couldn't help but look down at her chest. It was right there, she was exposed. For the second time in his life Tony saw the scars. Ziva's battlescars were for people she trusted to see. She trusted him. Ziva looked up into Tony's emerald green eyes. If eyes were the window to the soul, what was Tony's longing for? The twinkle in his eye protrayed some agony that was so close to being erased, but would never be until she was his. And as Tony, in turn, looked into her eyes he saw a mischevious grin which reflected that of her mouth.

"I think about it alot. I also think about were we would be if that was real. Not the Sofie and Jean-Paul thing, but us, as a married couple with a baby. Would we have killed each other by now?" Tony let his thoughts fly free to the woman he loved.

"No, I do not believe that. If that was real, we would be desperately in love right now. We would be in a house resembling that of your stereotypical movies and our child would be the beacon of our love, so would eachother be."  
Tony was not sure he understood Ziva.

"Would you..Would you leave this life, for that if given a chance?" Tony hoped Ziva got what he was hinting at. She needed to give him some sign, that his mind would interpret as "i love you too." His confession didn't bother Ziva however, she already knew. It was the way he looked at her.

"Yes, i would. But we do not have that chance, do we? i am not, and have not ever been pregnant so a son or daughter is out of the question. And us..." Ziva broke the eye contact. She wandered over to her bed, forgetting her t-shirt and sweat pantsaltogether. "I want that to happen, but it never will. I do not, love you Tony." It pained her to say it, but he would never leave her alone if she didn't.  
The simple words made both of their hearts shatter into little tiny pieces.

"I guess ut doesn't matter wether we sleep in the same bed now, does it?" Tony joked sadly as Ziva climbed under the covers, still only in her lingerie.

"No, i suppose it does not." 


End file.
